Give Happiness a Chance
by darkenedroom
Summary: How was the jate first time. Set in season 4, after Kate's trial.


Jack parked his car at Kate's house. When he turned off the engine, he took a deep breath. He was nervous, but it had to be this day. He would stop feeling guilty. During months after he left the island, he still felt responsible for the lives they left behind. He used to wonder almost every day what had happened with them, would they be alive? The pain became even more intense when he remembered Mrs. Littleton's words, at the church. Claire was his sister and in addiction, Aaron was his nephew. He couldn't deal with that situation, he couldn't help looking at the boy's face and remembering Claire. But he had to overcome this.

He tried to be happy alone when he was back to his old life, but he felt that something was missing. Going back to work at the hospital wasn't enough, he felt a big empty. When he saw Kate at the trial, at that moment, he knew it; he felt she was the one who would give him a sense of life. And because of her, he would be strong to move on without looking back.

With courage, he knocked on her door. Kate couldn't believe in what she saw: it was him! She waited for him for so long, but she knew that it was difficult because of Aaron. She was frozen as she saw him.

-Can I come in or it's a bad time?

-Oh... yes, sure. Come in.

Kate shivered as she leaned against the door to let him get in her house.

-I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd come here.

-I'm sorry I didn't warn you. Are you sure that I'm not bothering you?

-I arrived home few hours ago, I was visiting a friend.

-Where is he? Is he sleeping?

-He is not here; I let Aaron at her house. She has a little girl and they both love playing together, so I decided to let him spend the night there. Tomorrow I will take him.

-Well, what a pity. Now that I finally take courage to see him...So I guess we have to take that coffee another time...

-What?

-Coffee... The other night, you said me that you would take some coffee with me if I accepted Aaron.

-No problem. We can have some coffee today and you can come here again to see him later, another day.

-Are you sure? So, I'll accept your offer.

Jack gave a shy smile. Being there, in front of her, without anybody around to interrupt them made him anxious and excited at the same time. Kate went to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. She didn't look back, but she could feel his eyes following her.

"Oh my God, if I had known he would come today, I would have worn something more appropriate than this" - she thought.

She was comfortable, she had already taken a shower and she was wearing white short and low necked blouse, which showed the freckled skin of her collarbone. Her hair was still wet, its curls were wild. The smell of her skin was irresistible, like a person who had just taken a shower few minutes before. While the coffee maker was doing its work, Kate went back to the living room.

Jack was watching the place; her house had a family atmosphere, with portraits, some toys here and there, which showed that a child was living at that home. Everything was well decorated.

-So here is where you live...

-Yeah, Aaron and I. You know, I always wanted to have a house like this, by the way, a home, not a house! And only now life gave me the opportunity to have a real home. For the first time, I'm feeling like an ordinary person, with a place of abode, bills to pay...

Kate was happily talking about her new life. While she was talking, she was trying to repress her nervousness; her emotions were running through her body. It was a different situation. Being there, sat on the sofa of her house, with him next to her, listening to her so closely looked like a dream! Without any noise and nobody asking for help, without running and hiding in the wood, without looking for something on island, without any purpose. It was just the two of them. Sometimes she was making gestures with her hands; sometimes she was resting one hand against the other, slightly squeezing her fingers to refrain her tension.

During their conversation, her eyes met his. She was watching him and he was glancing at her. Kate decided to look away for a while, but right after, she was looking at him again. Jack, in his turn, looked back, then, they both were staring at each other again. They stayed quiet for few minutes, until Jack broke the silence and said:

-I think coffee is ready...

-Yes, of course, coffee! I almost forgot it!

Kate smiled in an embarrassing manner, standing up in a hurry and managing to bring coffee. She brought the tray and put it on the coffee table. While she was pouring the beverage in the cups, she commented in a serious way:

-Jack, I wonder how hard the entire thing must be for you. Knowing that Claire is your sister and Aaron is your nephew that way... I'm sorry if I was tough with you at the parking lot, but... Aaron is my son now. He is part of my life and if you want me back to your life, you'll have to accept this.

-I know... I know this. Kate, I won't deny that it's being hard to me this situation. During all this time, there wasn't one day that I hadn't awoken and thought about them, people who we left behind. You know, when I start thinking, I ask myself if we shouldn't have waited more, looked for Claire and brought Jin... I was so obsessed with the idea of leaving the island that I couldn't even think in everybody...

-Everything happened so fast, you did the best you could. I know it's impossible to forget all those terrible happenings, but you have to try to move on. This is what I have done. It was hard at the beginning, but there was a time that I thought: "It doesn't matter, I can't do anything for them now; they are gone"

Jack had teary eyes; for all this time he had avoided that conversation. He was keeping all his grief inside his heart, but there, in front of her, he finally felt that someone had taken a weight off his shoulders. Kate was staring at him and at this moment, she put one hand against his, while her other hand slightly touched his face. They both exchanged glances in a deep manner; they were so close that they could feel the breathing from each other. They naturally brushed their lips, in a tender and soft kiss at first, but then, their kiss became more intense, eager and passionate.

They were kissing over and over, they couldn't stop anymore. The desire of being on each other's arms was burning inside their chest. Kate was cupping Jack's face and strongly kissing his lips. His hands were sliding from her hair to her back, until they reached her short. Then, Kate stood up. She was looking at him in an attractive and killing way. She turned around and went towards the stairs. He was checking out her upraised butt, under the tight white shorts she was wearing. Kate gave two steps and looked back, smiling and calling him with her eyes. Jack gave a shameless smile and got the message, deciding to follow her to the bedroom.

She was slowly taking off her clothes, showing off with the intention of provoking him, like he wasn't already crazy for her. She lowered her shorts, just wearing tiny laced panties and blouse. He pulled her for a hot kiss, leaning her against the wall. Jack kissed her mouth, her ears and his tongue made a friction so nice on her neck that she couldn't even describe what she felt, she was shivering at this. Kate started undressing him, taking off his suit and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Jack, in his turn, set her free of her blouse and her bra, beginning to suck her breasts, moving his tongue in circles around her nipples, which were already hard in pleasure.

Then, he slightly bit each nipple, making her whisper. They were rubbing their sex organs during the making out; when her thighs touched his, she could feel the nice contact with his member, which was becoming harder. She was touching it and slightly squeezing it with her hands, his member was still covered by his pants and her caresses increased even more his desire. Kate lovingly lowered the zipper of his pants, took off his boxer underwear and set his hard penis free. After this, she pulled away from him, slowly sliding her panties along her legs and throwing it on the floor. She ran naked towards the bed, waiting for him.

Jack lay over her, kissing Kate with passion. Right after, he slid his hot tongue through her body, running along her belly until he reached the spot he wanted. He licked her inner thighs, making her legs tremble in excitement. Jack decided to taste her, stimulating her sensitive spot with his tongue. He started doing quick moves; Kate was whispering his name with her eyes shut, she couldn't stand anymore; a wave of pleasure was overwhelming her.

Minutes later, while she was recovering from the rapture he had given to her, she decided to make up for it, being on his top, caressing his body and kissing each part of him with her soft mouth. Jack closed his eyes and managed to give himself to that wonderful sensation and it didn't take so long to be very excited.

They both changed the position in bed and then, he covered her body with his. Jack held her hips. He pointed his member to her vagina, but he just brushed it. Kate raised her pelvis, rocking her body, he was driving her crazy in anticipation, but he wanted to be the one who would decide the perfect time to penetrate her. He wanted to let her even more excited, but noticing she wouldn't stand anymore, he didn't waste any time and pulled his body against her, invading her deep inside. When he was completely inside her, Kate parted her legs wide open and wrapped him. Jack carefully started shaking, with soft thrusts at first; then, he steadly accelerated his moves. She was mumbling disconnected words, which were stopped by whispers and she began shaking her face in a crazy manner.

Feeling her pleasure increase, she reached the rapture and she felt like she was walking in the clouds. Their naked bodies were rubbing themselves. They were sweating and she was holding him while her hands ran along his back. He was strongly pressing his body against hers. They kept that quick rhythm; Jack was crying out in excitement and when Kate felt that man completely inside her, she moaned and shook her body and it didn't take so long to reach the orgasm. When Jack saw she had come, minutes later, he couldn't stand anymore and allowed himself to come.

Kate was caressing his nape while he was pouring his cum into her. They stayed attached for few seconds and it seemed like there wasn't anyone else in the world to care about. That moment was unique in their lives. They had finally fulfilled the desire that was there for years, but just now they had allowed themselves to make it real.

At that moment, there weren't obstacles, guilty, troubles or island, there was just the meeting of two souls, two lovers who were finally together by the destiny, a man and a woman who completed each other, despite their differences. They didn't know their future; they only knew that they needed to give happiness a chance. And they knew for sure that from that moment on, come what may, they would belong together forever.

**THE END**


End file.
